Into You
by iiIron Womanii
Summary: Fem!Percy X Klaus Perseus Achilles Jackson is moving to Mystic Falls with her parents (Sally and Paul). She finally thought she would get a break from Supernatural. She was proven wrong. Likewise.
1. Chapter 1

**DONT YOU EVER GET THAT FEELING THAT YOUR BEING WATCHED?** Yeah, well I feel like that all the time. Ever since we (as my mom and Paul) moved to Mystic Falls - I always have this weird feeling that monsters are watching my ever move. I hate it. I miss camp, I miss Annabeth, Andrew (Annabeth's twin brother), Grover and Nico. I miss annoying Nico to get together with Will but he just kicks me instead. I miss everything I used to do at camp. I know, I know. It sounds selfish but I want to move back to New York, like, _now_. Paul, my second step dad, got a job here in Mystic Falls for teaching seniors while I'm going to be a senior. But apparently, since I was missing for for like, 9 months. I have to stay behind and redo history for the half of semester. It's stupid, I mean. This is why we have the Athena cabin for a reason. Andrew and Annabeth would be so disappointed in me.

Now, if you don't know me. I'm the famous Percy Jackson, I defeated Ares and Hades. I saved Thalia's tree, I held the sky, I almost joined the hunters. And I may of may not have a crush on Andrew. I defeated Kronos, then a few months later I defeated Evil Mother Nature. Blah blah blah! Then there's a whole bunch of it.

Me and Andrew fell into Tartarus, and I remember when I convinced him to take a selfie. Ahh, good times.

Back at the matter of hand, I miss camp. I miss my gal-mance with Annabeth and Piper. For some reason, the Ahporitdie cabin keeps shipping me and Annabeth - calling us 'Perceabeth'. Well I prefer 'Percedrew'. You can never know what that cabin might do next.

I grabbed my suit case and drag it up to the two story house that me, mom and Paul are going to live in. After I finish high school, I'm planning to go to college with Andrew and Annabeth in New Rome. I tied my hair into a messy bun, not even caring if my hair falls out of the poor hold. I dragged the suit case up to my room.

I opened the door and silently gasp. It was like my cabin at camp, just bigger. There was a mini water fountain in the back of the room. There was a card board, letters that I got from my friends at camp. The floor was covered in wood, the walls painted sea blue. Sea animals and sea monsters were painted into my cieling. Star fishes were lined up againist the walls. I had a queen size bed againist my left wall, the bed sheets were blue, green and white. My pillows had some famous quotes I said in the past years and the biggest one was a Nemo fish pillow in front of all the other pillows. I had a computer on my white and black desk with pencils, pens, high lighters, markers and sharpies. I had a small stack of paper, that I could wrote to camp. I had a bathroom and a small walk in closet, that could fit about 10 people.

When I was finishing packing, I jumped into my bed - sinking into it's comfortable ness. "Percy," I let out a weird noise to let my mother know I was awake. "Dinners ready!" I slid down the railing of the stairs and enter the dinning room. "Hey mom, hey Paul." I kissed my moms cheek and jump onto Paul's back, only for a little while before getting down. I saw fire, the one I saw from camp. "Awesome." I said, I sacrifice half of my food for my dad, Hestia, Athena and Hades. Hestia because she's one of my favorite goddess, Athena for accepting me to be friends with her children, Hades cause, he actually gave me back my mom, ehh, kind of but yeah, oh and not blasting me into pieces for hanging out with his son and daughter.

"Percy!" I look down the stair case to see my mom looking up at me, while Paul does something in the background. "You have school tommorw!" I groaned, remembering I have to go to school. Before I could go to bed the door hell rang. "ILL GET IT!" I slid down the railing and sprinted towards the door, before I could open it Paul did making me crash into the garden. I muttered an 'ow' before getting up and dusting myself off. I look up to see a guy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. 'Son of Zeus? In Mystic Falls?' I was about to greet him, when I smelled him. 'Monster.' I instantly thought, but he didn't smell like a regular one, like the ones I fight ever day. I snap out of my thoughts and held my hand out. "Percy Jackson, and you are?"

"Klaus Mikaelson." (MY BABY!… what makes you think I'm in love with the guy!)

I nodded my head, before making a hand signal with being him in. "Come in, Klaus. Maybe you could tell me about this _very_ small town."

"Percy, who's this?" I stopped making jokes and looked up to see my mom looking at us. "Mom, this is Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus, this is my mom, Sally." He nodded and kissed my moms hand. "Pleasure to meet you, love." My mom lightly blushed and smiled at him. "HONEY WE'RE HOME!" I almost screamed from excitement and jumped up and ran to the door. There I saw Thalia and Nico and had their arms open. "NIKKI! PINECONE FACE!"

"Don't call me Nikki." He slapped the back of my head as I pouted. "Fine, Death Breath." He rolled his eyes. "Seaweed brain."

"Zombie dude!"

"Kelp head!"

"Ghost King!"

"Fish face-"

"ENOUGH!" Thalia slapped both of us on our cheeks, making our face red. "Ow!" We both said, rubbing our red cheeks. "Who's this?" I jumped from surprised and then remembered Klaus was in the house with us. "These are my cousins, Thalia and Nico." I said, "guys, this is Klaus Mikaelson." I said. It was silent for a moment, "well we need to get back. We were just passing by. Me and the girls are hunting for something, Nico just was near by and gave me lift."

"How did you guys know where I live?" They just smirk. "We have our ways."

"Mmhmm, okay you can go now." I pushed them out, rolling my eyes but I had a smile on my face. "Mom, where's Paul?"

"Setting up the classroom." I nodded and waved at my mom as she left to go buy more supplies for the kitchen. "So, that's only a little part of my family." I looked towards Klaus, to see him have a shock face on. "You mean there's more?" I nodded my head, my eyes closed. "A whole lot more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, wow. Uh, holy crap. I thought people would ignore this story cause, I don't know! Okay then, you can just… carry on. (I'll at least try to update everyday)**

 **HAVE YOU EVER GOT THAT FEELING WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG BUT IT FELT SO RIGHT?** Take me for example: talking to a man that smells normal but is probably in disguise as a really hot british guy but he's just some Alecto? Man, life loves making things worse for me doesn't it! Klaus seems like a nice guy (and a hot one at that), and I would like to get to know him — but my gut is telling me to get out Riptide and put it between his eyes, but I have a strange feeling it wouldn't work on him.

He told me how he visited the world, leaving me awe struck. This about 25 guy visited all the places around the world! "That must've been… woah." I breathed out, my head on my knees, "do you have any siblings?"

"4, the last one… " his voice trailed off, he probably didn't want to talk about it. I changed the subject. "Well I have 2, well, the ones that I know of."

"Know of."

"Almost all of my, _half_ , siblings died going to war." I said, it was true, but most of them are gods and they faded - so, I can't just tell. 'Oh yeah, I have 2 brothers that love underwater with my father and step mother, did I mention that most of my half brothers are gods? Did I also mention that I'm a daughter of Poseidon and I have to fight everyday of my life? I didn't?! Well now you know!' I mentally rolled my eyes at the thought, but it would've been funny what is rection would be, I bet he would've brought me to an hositpal to get my brain checked out.

"Oh would you look at the time, I have to go love." He got up and kissed my cheek (not that I didn't blush… pshh), making his way towards the door. "Wait!" My idea was stupid, but he seem like a nice guy. "Can I have your phone number, to like talk like friends and stuff!" I instantly said the last sentence, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. He smiled, I just realized he had dimples (like moi! I actually do have dimples in real life), I almost squealed at the adorableness of his smile. "Sure." He have me his phone, making me type my number. "I'll see you later, love." "bye Klaus." I closed the door shut when he was out of sight, making me sigh. I never really had a mortal friend expect Rachel, but she knows all about the dangers of the world. It actually feels good to know a friend that is completely oblivious to the dangers, he's just some 25 year old guy that loves to travel.

I know the consequents that may come, but I had a gut feeling. But this feeling wasn't to kill him or stuff, it felt like… get to know him. I shook that thought out of my head 'I already feel the need to protect the guy when we only talked for about 5 hours.' I tied my hair into a two separate braids, and walked towards my room.

My parents got home late, but I was still awake. I got up and walked towards my drawer, looking for a drachma. 'Now a rainbow.' I thought, I got tinfoil and a flashlight. After I created the rainbow directed to the water fountain, I said, "O' Iris goddess of rainbows, please-accept my message and show me Nico Di Angelo, where ever he is." A image of Nico looking through a comic book in his cabin. "Nico," I whispered, not wanting to wake up my parents. He jumped, he slightly look up to see me, he breath a sigh of relif. "Yeah, Perce?"

"I can't sleep." I whined, "I forgot to bring my guitar from camp." He sigh, he muttered something about me being a seaweed brain. I couldn't argue with him, you can't deny the truth. "I'll shadow travel it too you." He got up and disappeared, I sigh, and waved my hand through the message. "Here." I jumped but then sigh. "Don't do that Nico." He chuckled at me as I turned my body towards his. I grabbed my guitar and brought it to the corner, making sure it wouldn't fall and it's perfectly place.

I looked towards Nico and smiled, "I remember when you were just an 10 year old boy." I ran my hand in his hair as he sat down, "you were so innocent and asked the stupidest questions ever." We both silently laugh, remembering when we were going to save Bianca and Nico from Dr. Thorn. "Hmm, when did you grow up?" I said, making him put his head on to my lap. "When I realized some day, some one that I care about and looks after me is going to leave my life. That one person that makes sure I'm happy was going to leave my life. I realized that we're all going to have our lonely moments, more often then others. So I had to mature." I kissed his forehead and lightly smiled. "You will always be my favorite cousin. Thanks for being there for me Nico."

"Back to you, Perce." (I'm sorry, I just wanted a PerNico moment, you can't blame me. Nico and Percy would be such a cute couple!)

Birds starting chirping, making me groan. I lifted my head up and realized that Nico was no where to be found, he either went back to camp or is eatting my moms waffles. Wait. I smell something… "BLUE FOOD!" I raced down stairs, not caring how I look. I ignore my guests and Nico and grabbed a blue waffle plate. "Percy," my mom started. But I was already done, "got to get ready." I ran up stairs towards my room.

I grabbed my camp shirt and a red hoodie, some blue jeans and black sneakers. I grabbed my bag as I tied my hair into a bun, I had Riptide (in pen form) in my hand as I slid down the railing. "Perseus Achilles Jackson," I stopped at my moms voice. "You have 2 more hours before school starts." I slowly turned around to see my mom, Nico, Klaus and some different people looking at me in amusement. I awkwardly chuckled and sit down on the dinner table. "Mom,"

"Yes Perce?"

"Can I have more blue food?" I pulled my puppy eyes, for some reason only Annabeth can say no to. My mom sigh and grabbed another plate of blue waffles." She gave me another plate and I actually ate it, like a normal person. Well, as normal as I can be. Klaus and his friends look at me, I made a weird noise when I actually ment to say 'what?' Nico rolled his eyes at me, leaned againist my chair. "What are you still doing here?"

"Percy!" I smiled sheepishly at my mom then look at Nico, "deicded to stay over for a few weeks." I sigh, "I have no say in this?" My mom and him shook their heads. "Well you're going to school with me!"

"Sup Seawed!"

"THALIA!" My cousin laughed like a manic as I tackled her towards the door. "How is it possible that we can't talk for a few minutes without hitting each other but our children act like best bubs?"

"HEY UNCLE Z, H, HI DADDY!" I waved at my uncles and dad then went back to tackling Thalia (stupid auto correct, now every time I spell Thalia it's in all caps, I literally have to spend a minute or so to make it Thalia.). Nico laugh at us, which lead me and Thalia grabbing his ankles and tickling each other. "Forget I even said anything." Zeus boomed, and ate my moms waffles. Hades and dad nodded and also are my moms waffles.

I got up and waved goodbye to my uncles, dad and Thalia as they separted. I looked back at Klaus, "I presume these are your siblings?" He nodded, I smiled cheekily. "That was my family you meet."

"I have a feeling that if I'm going to be friends with you more of your family members are going to appear out of nowhere."

"Literally got two camps filled with my cousins." I said seriously, they all laughed but stop when they looked at my face. "Oh your serious?" A blonde woman exclaimed, I nodded my head. They all had shock anime faces on as me, Nico, mom and Paul chuckled at their expressions.


	3. Chapter 3

am I the only one who still gets shock when Elijah isn't wearing a suit, it's like. His everyday wear. Oh and also *lows whistle* 221 views?! Anyway, who do you ship Annabeth or Thalia with in TVD or TO. I ship Annabeth and Kol for no reason, they make a interesting couple. I also ship Elijah and Thalia, Thalia would cause chaos for the poor suit hubbie. I also Rebekah and Leo, they both fall in love with someone they couldn't keep, I might make a story about them. Hehehe. It's official! All the ships I just are now officially dating! Well later in the story… Nico will stay with Will. I DINT CARE WHAT YOU PEEPS SAY I SHIP IT! HARD! REALLY HARD THAT MY HEAD HURTS AND I THINK OF NAUGHTY THINGS… you didn't need to know dat.

* * *

 **I SOMETIMES EVEN WONDER IF _LOVE_ IS EVEN REAL? ** Everytime I think or look at Apollo I always see Luke, my first lover. My first… _everything_. I was his Percy and he was my Luke, and now… I have _two_ more reminders of my past lover. Klaus and Rebekah. Both blonde hair, both blue eyes. I almost cried when I took a closer look at the two. The week has ended, letting me sit on the couch and relax. Nico went home and Thalia visits became more shorter.

I laid down on the grass in the front yard, trying not to break down. I needed my Wise Girl, my Annabeth. I needed her so much it hurts, I let a tear shed but quickly wiped it, but it wasn't quickly enough. "Why are you crying love?" He sat next to me, looking at me. I whimpered, "stop."

"Excuse me?" He looked confused, almost hurt which broke me into a million shreds of glass. "Stop it okay! Stop calling me love! Stop acting like you care! She… she can always calm… JUST STOP DAMMIT OKAY!" I yelled, sitting up as I cried, my body shaking as I cried - I couldn't control my tears. 'I'm weak.' I thought, 'always have been.' I cried harder, I felt a warmth covering me into a hard but soft chest. Didn't care as I cried onto him. "Please stop acting like him." I whimpered, not believing myself and hating myself forever what came out of my mouth next. I explained _everything_ to him. How I became a demi goddess, how I got claimed, how I got on to my quests, how I defeated Kronos and the earth mother. I covered my mouth, my eyes wide. They'll banish me now, I was sure. You can't just trust a mortal with this stuff, it doesn't matter if it was in the moment but I'm dead.

Instead of getting up and walking away or calling me crazy. He ran a hand through my hair, cradling me like I was a his new born and he was scared I was going to be taken away from him. I cried into his chest, my hands grabbing his sweater as my body shook with cries. He sooth with me his english accent, whispering in my ear to calm me down. He smiled comfrontly at me as I lifted my head up to look up at him, I looked at his shirt and instantly frowned. "I ruined your shirt, sorry." I sniffle as I stood up, looking up at look at his baby blue eyes. He smiled at me, patting my head as we walked inside, before he left he gave me a letter. 'You are invited to the Mikaelsons Ball.' I raised an eyebrow at this, "ball? Can I bring friends?"

"To welcome everyone the new family that arrived not long ago in this town, and yes lo-Perseus, you can bring friends." I smiled at him, "Percy." He cock (oh my god I'm so dirty minded XD) an eyebrow at this. "Call me Percy, Perce, Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, Prissy-" he laughed, ctting me off. "Does everyone call you that?"

"Thalia, Nico and Annabeth call me Seaweed Brain, and Kelp head, Leo calls me… " I instantly smirk at the nickname. "Persassy." I smiled cheekily when he laughs. 'I know, I'm increbily awesome.' My grin got even wider when he laughed harder (that rhymed!). "You're going to meet _lots_ of my family."

*Mikaelsons Ball [forgot what day it was… oops.]*

I moaned in pleasure (not like that you dirty minded idiots!… I just called myself an idiot) as Annabeth ran her fingers in my hair, my family looking at us strangely. "Who's a good girl? You're good a girl, yes you are." I smile cheekily at her as I stood up, straightening out my green dress. Jason wrapped an arm around my waist, Thalia having an arm around his shoulders. Hazel also had an arm around my waist as Nico had an arm around her shoulders. Apparently, everyone wants the big three children to go first, 'Make an Grand Entrance.' Piper said, since my eyes are sea green, Piper picked up a sea green with a little blue in it dress. It touch the floor, one of those dresses that covered your whole chest to your collar bone, and a slit that started at your shin then down. Jason wore a black tux with an electric blue tie, with an white under shirt. Thalia wore electric blue dress, that came to her knees (she was obviously forced into the dress, along with me). Her short hair actually was neat for the first time and one of her little strands had a little braid. Nico just had… black everything, with a dark grey tie. He refused to wear anything else but that. I think he'll stand out as the rest of us, his pale skin going well with his black outfit. Hazel stood out as the rest of us, her curly brown hair was tamed and side braided, she had a golden dress on, rubies and such starting at the top and ending as they came down. All of us girls wore flats, not letting the Aphoritde cabin let us wear heels, even if it was an inch.

I took a deep breath, looking at the door. Jason squeezed my shoulder comfrontly, "I'm sure you'll be fine." I smiled at him, his scar twitch as he try not to smile. Piper nodded from behind us, Leo making a goofy face making all of us laugh, eh, expect Nico.

Jason and Nico opened the door, making me, Thalia, and Hazel walk in and wrap their arms around us. We all smiled our charmingly smiled. Mine filled with michesif, Thalia's filled with daring, Hazels, like usual, kindness. Nico was just plain creepy, but still made girls swoon, and Jason's was filled with seriousness, never knew a smile could be so serious.

Everyone looked at us in awe and Evny. A girl, Elena, glared at us with jealously swimming around her eyes.

The rest of the seven came out, all of us standing in a line as Hazel had her arm around Nicos shoulder.

Klaus came towards us, a smile sneaking it's way onto his face. He lightly grabbed my hand and kissed it, making me blushed. "May I have the first dance, princess?" I feel my cheeks are ready to explode as the rest snicker at me. "I-I-I s-sure! I-I-I mean-" h clapped his hands, making us slightly flinch at the loud sound. "Perfect, now I must greet guests."

"Wait Klaus!- and he' gone." I looked at them, them smiling smugly at me. I glared at them, daring them to make any side comments. "Not a word." I left, grabbing Nico by his arm an leading him to the table.

I took a glass of water, levitating it, making a dolphin swim around. Nico chuckled at me when he saw the-adoration on my face.

-To Save Elena Gang… ugh hate her-

Caroline stared at the girl with black hair and divine eyes. She never saw any type of them in her life. They were obviously sea green, if you took a closer look you could sea blue and tiny tints of gold in them. Making her more divine. No, exquisite. Caroline understood why Klaus took a fancy towards the girl, she was beautiful and her personality was dorky and loyal. She caught him once in the park sketching the girl, the beach behind her as she looked towards the sun. Caroline looked towards her friend, Elena to see her glaring at the 'princess look alike'. Caroline wouldn't admit this but she knew that even the beautifulist girl, Percy can out shine them. She was talking to a group of friends, none of them looking related. There was a blonde girl with a dark blue dress with a sliver dress, her hair was in a bun and wore dark blue shoes. Percy had her arm swung around her shoulder as they clinked glass together. There was also another blond, but a male. Just he had sky blue eyes. He wore a black tux with an electric blue tie, his arm around an Indian (I forgot what Piper was) girl. She had dark skin, her dark brown hair was choppy but it suited her. She wore a black dress with red flats, she had braids and beads in the shorter hair areas around her face, but it made her more divine. There was a girl with dark skin and brown curly hair. She was the shortest of the group, she had a golden dress on that match her eyes. And black flats. There was a boy with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. He elfish features, a grin of michesif (thought he was a son of Hermes when I first read The Lost Hero), he wore a black tux with a fire red tie. He a Spanish area around him, even through his adorableness laid something sad, like he saw things that no one else saw. There was another girl. She had neck length hair the choppy and one little braid in the front. She had a electric blue dress and blue flats. The last was a boy with pale skin, he wore black everywhere and a gray tie.

She saw Klaus walking up to the group, a slow song playing. The gray eyes girl lightly push Percy towards Klaus, making her blush and smile down at her hands.

~Back to Persassy!~

Annabeth lightly pushed me, making me blush as Klaus walked towards me. I blushed even harder and looked at my hands, a smile sneaking it's way onto my plump lips. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, looking at me. "May I have this dance?" I smiled cheekily, making them chuckle behind me. I nodded, "you may." He twirled me to the dance floor, dipping me making everyone look at us. I giggle at the attention and raised a brow. "What are you doing?" I whispered as we waltz, people copying our actions. "Dancing." I smiled big and hard at the blunt way he said. I laid my head onto his chest, leaning into his warmth. I lightly sang, making sure he only heard me. "Don't need permission, made my decision to test my limits. Cause it's my business, God is my witness. Start what I finished! Don't need no hold up, taking control of this kind of moment." I inhaled his scent, he twirled me. Everyone attention was on us once again, making me sing louder and the band follow my singing. "All! That you got! Skin to skin! Oh my god! Don't ya stop, boy." Some stranger gave my a mic as I sang at the middle o the dance floor. "Something about you! Makes… me feel like Dangerous Woman! Something bout, something bout, something bout you—! Makes me want to do things that I shouldn't! Something bout, something bout, something bout." I giggled as Klaus twirled me again. "Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and Know what I'm doing. The way we're movin' like introducing. Us to a new thing, I wanna savor, save it for late. The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker. Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature, I live for danger."

"All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God. Don't ya stop, boy. Oh yeah. Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman. Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you. Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't. Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you." Klaus dipped me, making my head face towards the crowd as they clap and cheer.

"All girls wanna be like that. Bad girls underneath, like that. You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout). All girls wanna be like that. Bad girls underneath, like that. You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you. Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman. Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you. Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't. Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you. All girls wanna be like that. Bad girls underneath like that. You know how I'm feeling inside. Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout. All girls wanna be like that. Bad girls underneath like that. You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout). (Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy) (Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy) (Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy) somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you (Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy) (Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy) (Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy) somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you." I laugh as Klaus twirl me around, nuzzling his head in my neck as I laugh at the ticklish feeling. Everyone clapped and cheered. "Come, I want to show you something."

I stared in awe, looking around the room of paintings. At the bottom their signed. 'Klaus Mikaelson.' "You painted these? This is… speechless." I breathed out, then my curiously got the best of me. I pointed to a painting that was covered. "May I?" He lightly, very lightly blushed and nodded. Making me grin and walk over, I took the cover off and stor back, from surprised. "Do you, like it?" I stared at Klaus, wide eyes. "Like it? It's amazing! More than amazing. I love it," I looked at the dry painting. It was me.

He painted my black hair, right. My body shape, my eyes twinkling, I was wearing a baby blue dress with flats and a rather large hat on my head, smiling. What amaze me was my eyes in the painting. She got every color right. Every green, blue, tint of gold and Hazel. "How did… this is amazing," I twirled around the room, my arms spread wide. I stared at him with wide eyes. "Your amazing." I walked towards him, grasping his hands. "You drew that painting… for me?" I looked at him with new awe, my mouth slightly apart. "Nobody ever done that before, yeah sure I got ton of presents. But a paint a picture of me… by themselves? You amaze me each and every time, Klaus." I nuzzled my head into his chest, begging for warmth. "Your… divine, maybe even more than that. No, you are more than that. I have no words for you, I-I, wow." I breathed out, hugging his waist. "Can you sing one more song?" I nodded my head.

"Last dance

Last dance for love

Yes, it's my last chance

For romance tonight

I I need you by me

Beside me, to guide me

To hold me, to scold me

'Cause when I'm bad

I'm so, so bad

So let's dance the last dance

Let's dance the last dance

Let's dance this last dance tonight

Last dance

Last dance for love

Yes, it's my last chance

For romance tonight

Oh-ho, I need you by me

Beside me, to guide me

To hold me, to scold me

'Cause when I'm bad

I'm so, so bad

So let's dance the last dance

Let's dance the last dance

Let's dance the last dance tonight

Oh-ho, I need you by me

To guide me, to guide me

To hold me, to scold me

'Cause when I'm bad

I'm so, so bad

So, come on baby, dance that dance

Come on baby, dance that dance

Come on baby, let's dance tonight." He twirled me around, I slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms while standing. Black spots started covering my vision, and for the first time in a long time. I dreamed a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm in a dirty mood… I'm not surprised. Oh and btw… am I the only one who forgotten about Andrew? I REREAD chapter one and I realized I out a character in there that wasn't suppose to be there. So, ANDREW WAS NEVER SPOKEN OF! And!… I never wrote a lemon before… and I plan to keep it that way but I'm a dirty minded fucker that's a female who has a open mind… I'm also still traumatized about Health today *shudders* oh gods.**

 **Im also very sorry about the small chapter… THE SHORTEST ONE OF THEM ALL!**

* * *

 **I HAVE A QUESTION FOR MYSELF, WHY THE HADES AM I MOANING?** I look around the room, to see cream walls and rose petals dotted everywhere around me, I felt something sucking my neck, I couldn't control my own body or movements, so I moaned. Loudly.

My eyes were half lidded, a smile graced my face, making the person see me I was in a pleasure mood. I can tell this is a dream, I never saw this room before, and I couldn't control my own movements. The next words left my 'mouth' left me surprised. "Klaus,"

I shot up, looking around me to see I was in my own bedroom. I puffed out my cheeks as I ran my hands over my face, seeing I was sweating. It felt so… real. I got up, and looked at my mirror, to see light bags under my eyes. There unnoticeable but there still there.

If I'm being honest, recently I've been feeling different around Klaus. My cheeks are always flushed and I stutter sometimes, at rare times I couldn't even get a word out of my mouth so I just walk away. I'm more twitchy then usual, and I've been having very… dirty thoughts about him.

I'm not like this, I've never thought of this before. It doesn't scare me, I'm just not being myself.

I catch myself daydreaming about things he'll do to me… okay it's official. I'm officially becoming Latio Sakamaki, cure you Nico for introducing me to Diabloik Lovers!

I sat at a parks bench, looking at my notebook as my guitar was laying by my feet. "You play?" I look up and caught my breath, Klaus was doing his famous dime smile at me that made me want to be-no! Bad Percy, do not think such thoughts! I slightly smiled at him, forcing myself trying not to blush, it seems the fates actually like me, since Klaus couldn't tell I was putting Spain's tomatoes to shame, again. CURE YOU NICO FOR INTRODUCING ME TO HETLIA! I looked down, suddenly feeling shy. "Can you play me a song, Percy?"

"Yes." I grabbed my guitar and made sure my posture was right, I slight played some random stings to make sure the guitar was rightfully tuned. After I fixed the 5th string (it was out of tune dam it!) and played 'I know what you did last summer' by Shawn Mendes… what?! We obviously need some Shawn in our life!

"He knows. Dirty secrets that I keep. Does he know it's killing me?. He knows, he knows. D-d-does he know? Another's hands have touched my skin. I won't tell him where I've been. He knows, he knows, he knows!" I played gracefully, like how I practiced when I was alone in the house.

"I know what you did last summer (ah-ah). Just lie to me there's no other (he-ey). I know what you did last summer. {Tell me where you've been}. I know what you did last summer (ah-ah). Look me in the eyes, my lover. (He-ey) I know what you did last summer. {Tell me where you've been}." I stopped for a short moment before continuing.

"When she looks me in the eyes. They don't seem as bright. No more, no more, I know. That she loved me at one time. Would I promise her that night? Cross my heart and hope to die? It's tearing me apart… " After I finished, I look at Klaus and smiled, making him smile back at me. He ruffled my black hair, making me pout childishly. He did one of those close eye smiles, making me almost squeal of the cuteness.

Mikaelson manor

"Who is she, Nik?" Rebekah asked, curiosity in her eyes begging to be release. Klaus rose an eyebrow at his little sister, "what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"Well you obliviously fancy her… I want nephews and nieces."

"Rebekah!" Rebekah giggled, a smile gracing her lips. "Now tell me her name and about her!" Klaus sigh but smiled nevertheless.

"Her name is Perseus Achilles Jackson, her father wanted to be something else since he was surprised he got a daughter but her mother, Sally Jackson, wanted it to stay the same. She has black curly hair and sea green eyes you always be memorized ever time you stare into them. She has talent for playing guitar and singing, but she prefers swimming. She had a weird-obsession with blue food. She's funny, dorky, kind-hearted, selfless, brave, courageous, divine inside and out, can sometimes be cocky and she blushes when she's complemented. She has a very lovely family, a wonderful mother that is a rather famous author and a step-father that is a high school teacher, and a father that she always mentions when we talk about family." Klaus had this dreamy look, and a small smile slip onto' his face without noticing.

Rebakah snickered behind her hand, Kol came into the room, a small smirk on his face. "You're whipped."


End file.
